


Irresistible

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [37]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Irresistible

I told Scully I'd leave once she was asleep, but I didn't. I'm not sure I even had any intention to. 

After the plane ride home, I drove her to her apartment. She said she'd be fine, but I made us tea while she took a shower. When she emerged from the bathroom, cleaner but with red, puffy eyes, we sat at her kitchen table and drank in silence. 

I wanted to talk, but I could tell she didn't. She had refused medical attention at Donnie Pfaster's house, and it honestly didn't look like she needed it. Aside from some scrapes and bruises, most of the trauma she had suffered had taken place behind those blood shot eyes. I didn't know when she had last slept. The case had been bothering her, and even as we waited for our flight, she paced the airport instead of sleeping. She fidgeted throughout the flight, fighting to keep her eyes open at one point. 

Scully had put on pink satin pajamas, her bare feet tucked up underneath her in her chair. As we drank our tea, her hair dried to a wild mess of loose curls, a stark contrast to her usual blown out straight style. Her head rested on her hand, and every time she yawned she ran her fingers through her hair in a vain attempt to get some control over it.

When I finished my last gulp of tea, she handed me her half-full mug as I headed to the sink. She offered me her couch to sleep on, seemingly trying to comfort me even though she was the one who had been kidnapped by a necrophiliac. That was when I told her I'd leave after she was asleep. She nodded and forced a smile, retreating to her bedroom.

Later on, heading back from the bathroom, I looked in to find she was asleep. I settled in on the couch, resting my feet on the coffee table and grabbed the nearest thing to read, which ended up being an IKEA catalogue.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke later when the couch cushions shifted to accommodate Scully's weight. She had brought her pillow and a blanket and made herself comfortable with her head at the opposite end of the couch, and her legs curled slightly so that her feet were only an inch away from my thigh. 

"Bad dream," was all she said, noticing my stirring. Her voice sounded as if she might have still been asleep.

After depositing the catalogue on the coffee table, I made myself more comfortable. She watched from half-lidded eyes as I sank down further in the couch, angling my legs more towards her. Once I stopped moving, she flung some of the blanket towards me so I could share it.

Her eyes closed and I relaxed, knowing she was safe beside me. A moment of stillness passed before her feet pressed against my thigh. I rested my hand on her leg and, through the blanket, I felt the tension leave her body. She sighed, and she slept.


End file.
